


Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice pt 3.5

by octoaliencowboy



Series: Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice [4]
Category: Batman- all media types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Scene, Awkwardness, Crack, Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rambling, Swords, Why Did I Write This?, colin doesnt know how to react to damian, damian doesnt know how to react to affection, scary old shop owning ladies, super short, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoaliencowboy/pseuds/octoaliencowboy
Summary: “It was a flight or flight situation. I'm sorry I hurt you.”Colin just laughs at that. “Your instinctual reaction to someone telling you they like you is to either run away or fight them?”It was fight or flight, and Damian had chosen flight. But what it he had gone with fight,  instead?(absolute pure crack alternative scene from Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice pt 3. You should read it, it's a rad time.)





	Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice pt 3.5

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this?

"Hey, Robin, can I, uh, talk to you, for a minute?" Colin said, approaching the other vigilante boy on the rooftop. They had agreed to meet for patrol, and Colin figured if he waited any longer to tell Damian, he might explode.

"Yes, Abuse? What is the matter?" Damian turned to face him, cape swishing a little bit that was just a little too extra for it to have happened naturally. Colin gulped, kinda just standing there and not saying anything for a while. Eventually Damian raised an eyebrow at him, letting him know if he didn't get on with it then they'd move on and start patrol. Crime didn't wait for awkward, blushing teenagers, after all.

The redhead took a deep breath, saying the words just like he had rehearsed them for days beforehand. "Robin, I uh, I've been thinking about this for a while, and, you know, like, I'm not asking for anything from you in return, really I'm just hoping we can still be friends, but uh, what I want to say is, well, I just thought you should know, uhm, I... really like you a lot! Not, like, in a friend way, like an _I-have-feelings-for-you-way_. Like, a gay way. Yeah. That's all. Uhm. Yeah." He stuttered out, mumbling some parts and rambling in others. So not quite like he had rehearsed it, but it got the message across. Colin finally looked up at the other boy, feeling like his face was gonna catch fire. 

The other boy in question looked a mix of like he was about to explode and implode at the same time, and like his entire soul just left his body.

"Fight me, Wilkes!" He yelled, just a tad too loudly to not be jarring in it's volume. Colin sputtered, taking a surprised step backwards. 

"W-what?!"

"You heard me you fool! fight me!" Damian yelled again, just as red in the face, if not more, than Colin. Suddenly the young lad drew a katanna from seemingly nowhere and brandished it in Colin's general direction. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Colin felt like he was having a brain aneurysm. _What the hell was going on?_

But still Colin could never turn down an opportunity to fight someone, because for some reason people tend to forget Colin also has anger issues and is not a pure soft boi tm constantly 24/7????? So they fought. And kept fighting. At some point during their scuffle they managed to tumble right off the roof but were still miraculously somehow unharmed, like people tend to be in comics after falling off off high places. They also managed to tumble through the window of a late night dairy shop and then scary old woman at the counter put a stop to the fight by yelling at them for messing up her store and smashing her window, and then also threatening to tell Batman they were misbehaving.

Then Colin went back to the orphanage and sulked. And was confused. Damian went back to the manor to also sulk. And brood, because he was the son of Batman, brooding was in his blood.

The end.


End file.
